Man of Mystery
by ellaa
Summary: Jacob stopped spinning, "You'll find that over time, you'll begin to miss a lot of things."


**Authors note – I own nothing, zilch, nada. **

**Man of mystery**

"_There's nothing there, it's like eating air, it's like drinking gin with nothing else in't. And that doesn't hold me together…"_

"Dance with me" he asked, taking a hold of her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"You know I can't dance, Jake" she said, but wrapped her arms around his neck anyway.

It was a quiet night, and Jacob and Bella were enjoying some time alone in La Push. "Ouch Bells" Jake complained as she stood on his foot for the 5th time

'It's your fault mister, you know that I stink at dancing" she said, pretending to scowl. In a sudden movement, too quick for her to see, she was swung up into his arms.

"There. Problem fixed" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes but smiled happily when he started really dancing. Smooth, graceful movements that made it look as if his feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked, as they spun.

"What can I say?" he replied, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm a man of mystery."

She smiled, remembering the old Jacob. So young, so innocent, so happy. Every now and then he would reappear for an instant. While he was asleep or when he laughed his warm-you-from-the-inside, Jacob laugh. She hoped that one day he would return for good. "You know," she whispered, looking up at him "I really am going to miss you."

Jacob stopped spinning "I know Bella, I know." He kissed her cheek. "You'll find that over time, you'll begin to miss a lot of things." His eyes were so dark and warm and brave. They were so old and so young at the same time.

"Yeah, like what?" she asked, her eyes smiling. "You're wit? You're charm? You're killer dance moves?

Jake smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No, but you'll miss Charlie and Renée. You'll miss falling asleep at night and waking up in the mornings. You'll miss getting drunk for the first time and finding the perfect hangover food." He chuckled at that, "you'll miss seeing your kids in their school plays, and piano recitals. You'll miss barbeques and picnics, and teaching your grandchildren to cook, when they come to visit. You'll miss growing, and changing, and moving. You'll miss possibilities." He smiled sadly, his eyes locked with hers. "You will miss life."

Bella looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of uncertainty. And for one second he thought that maybe he had finally gotten through to her. That maybe she was finally beginning to understand how beautiful life could be. The next moment though, the uncertainty in her wide brown eyes was replaced with excitement and anticipation.

"But just imagine it Jake, forever." She paused for emphasis. "Forever young and forever in love." She pinched his arm, and smiled into his face, "doesn't that sound perfect?"

Jacob pinched her back, taking his time answering her, as though he was weighing his words. "Bella, some things aren't meant to be forever. Some things are only meant to last for a little while. That's what makes them so special." Jacob shook his head, " One day you'll understand." He set her down on her feet and began leading her back to her beat-up old Chevy. He opened the rusty door and helped her inside. "Jacob" she said winding down the window. "I will love you forever,"

Jacob grinned. "Okay, Bella." She put on her seatbelt and started the car up. "Hey Bella" he said, stepping away from the car, " I hope you enjoy your eternity." She smiled her young, strong, forever smile and drove away.

Jacob waved, and walked back to his house. Endless eternity. Forever stretching out before you. Stuck, until the world itself ceased to be. No, forever wasn't for him. Never had been. He took his house key out of his pocket and opened the red door. Simply being was better than any infinite half -life he could imagine. Life, as short and as hard and as painful as it was, had always been enough. And although he wouldn't live forever, _can you even call it living? _His love for Isabella Sw-, Isabella Cull-, the girl once known as Bella, would. You see, love doesn't die with you; love is something that knows no bounds, and has no end and no beginning. It simply is. It is powerful and pure and the only thing that is really real. Love really does last forever. The important things always do.


End file.
